


Dead by Daylight: Killer Trials

by Tearfeather



Series: Dead By Daylight Trials [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Pain, Panic, Suspense, Torment, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: These are trials from the Killer's point of view. These are games I have played or friends have played, and with their permission, I have written into a story.I hope you enjoy and don't forget to check out my survivor trial stories also!





	1. Chapter 1

The Entity. Something, or someone, that wasn’t to be trifled with. Even she knew that. Dubbed the Pig for the mask she wore, Amanda Young planned to do her best. She had to. She had to make him proud. He might be gone, but he was still watching her. 

As the trial came into clear view for her, Amanda was sure to do her utmost to destroy those who bothered the Entity. This was the Huntress’s homestead. That was fine. They could share. They all had the same goal. Murder in the name of the Entity and follow her wishes. Simple enough. Sinking into a crouch, the game began. 

There could be no room for error. This had to be done well. The tall grass did nothing to hide her from the survivors running around trying to get out. Amanda was still able to see them just as much as they could see her. However, she had her own tricks and skills on her side. Turning to her right, she went between some walls and towards the hunter shack. In the back of her mind, she was taking in the atmosphere. Her main goal though was finding a victim. Passing a quiet generator and a few hooks, she continued to prowl. The killer shack, which may have the basement hidden within, came up on her right. She paid it little attention for now. She didn’t need it, though made a point to recall the location for later use. 

Everything was quiet. This was not good for her. The blade on her right wrist thirsted for blood and flesh. Whether that was her own desire of the Entity’s influence, she couldn’t tell. As she passed rocks, grass, and trees both standing tall and fallen over, she heard something. Where was it coming from? She looked around and then narrowed her eyes at the man before her. It was the meddling Detective Tapp. How dare he try and destroy a totem?! She crouched there, ready for her quick attack. He noticed just too late. As he ran away from her, Amanda pounced. She lunged at the Detective, slashing her blade at him as she came to a standing position. He grunted in pain, quieter than most of those who she had struck in the past.

As he ran away, he knocked over the pallet between them. It would only be a brief inconvenience between them. Amanda, choosing not to break it and waste time and energy, went around the wall and pallet to continue the chase. Tapp was running, holding his injuries as he did. The man was smart so why would he run? While Amanda didn’t have as much strength or size compared to some of her fellow murders, servants of the Entity, she did have speed and deadly accuracy. She also had her traps. Those were specialty. Coming close to the killer shack once more, Tapp went through the building, knocking over that pallet as well. Amanda went around, attempting to cut him off. Glancing through the window as she passed, she could see her victim was still running. 

He could run all he wanted. He would be hers in the end. They all would be. Feeling a boost from the Entity, she swung and missed. Narrowing her eyes at the tree, she pushed off it and kept going. Tapp, likely feeling like he was going to get away for now, continued. His luck did not extend to another hit. This time Amanda corrected the lunge speed and distance much more accurately. Passing under a hook, she smiled to herself. He would be there soon. Seconds late, she swung, connected, and the man went down into the grass. Savoring the strike, she could see someone else nearby with the generator. No matter. She would string up Tapp, then deal with the generator and the others. Lifting Tapp easily up onto her shoulder, another gift from the Entity as Amanda by all rights should never be able to lift a grown man with one hand easily, she dropped him harshly onto the hook. It pierced his shoulder, music to her ears if she was honest. 

No trap this time. Let them feel a false sense of security. Leaving the man to hang on the hook and think about his choices in life, Amanda went to the generator. Kicking it, she searched the area of the one who had been working on it. The hunter shack was cleared, and she couldn’t see any signs of someone having been there recently. This was frustrating to her. As she turned to go back and search near Tapp, she could see marks that someone was nearby. Narrowing her eyes, she went back quickly. Dwight was there, pulling Tapp off the hook. She couldn’t allow this to happen. Tapp removed himself from the area away from her, while Dwight seemed intent on running right into her. She could allow that, if her blade was able to make contact. It did, sending Dwight crying out in pain and off balance. He didn’t make it far before a second strike took him down into the dirt and grass near the hunter shack. Wiping the blood off her blade onto her blood red sleeve, she called upon her favorite items; her traps. She locked onto into place around the man’s head without care or thought before she picked him up. 

He tried to struggle to get away from her. Fighting with all his might and causing her to go off balance a few times. It didn’t prevent the hook from finding his shoulder when she got over there. Like with Tapp, his cries of pain were music to her ears. The Entity, she felt, was pleased for now. Tapp had remained close it seemed as he walked, almost casually, back towards the hook. Amanda approached without hiding herself and slashed her blade into him once more. He had been bandaged, by himself or someone else. She didn’t care. If he went down again to her blade, he would find himself within her trap as well. The man ran away, smartly. Amanda went back for Dwight. She didn’t hear his cries of pain anymore.

Rounding the corner, she crouched. Meg was there bandaging up Dwight’s wounds. He darted to the left and Meg went to the right as soon as Amanda lunged. Meg was the unlucky victim this time. Choosing to chase the woman this time, Amanda made a complete circle. As she came back around to swing again, Meg dropped the pallet. Amanda squeaked, not very scary, in surprise. Meg ran away, dropping a second pallet in the process. Amanda swung, missing the woman entirely. Trying not to let this get to her, the Pig continued her hunting. Meg attempted to hide behind a tree. She was successful in her dodging of a second hit, for now. Like with all those who ran away, lucky would run out eventually. As they circled back towards one of the fallen pallets, Amanda swung and connected. Meg yelped in pain, and surprise, before hitting the ground. 

Dropping the woman on the same hook she had saved Dwight from, Amanda left her there. She did not place a trap on the woman’s head. She had other plans for her remaining traps. She searched, once more, near the hunter shack. She ran into Dwight, literally, a second time. She wondered what the man was thinking at times. He had returned to the generator to finish it. he still had the trap firmly on his head. So, he hadn’t bothered to get free, or he had failed and gave up. Kicking the generator, a second time to make sure their progress was slowed down, she turned to follow the bloodstains. Dwight was going back to Meg to save her. A bold move, given he was injured and she would be also. When she returned to the hook, she could only see the man. Dwight was bold. He avoided a hit but took another one seconds later. He was going to end up on the hook again. 

Lifting the man onto her shoulder, a generator chimed in the distance. A look in that direction was given before she turned to the hook. Seconds passed, and she was able to place the man back on the hook. He cried out once more, the Entity pleased. The telltale sign of the Entity’s arrival was there, letting the Pig know that her prey was closer to death. Well, death was no escape and not permeant. A mere removal from the current moment with a promise of more pain to come really. Choosing to finally leave the area, Amanda was on her way towards the main house when she felt that Dwight was saved. She turned around immediately to find out who had the nerve to save her victim. The man would suffer. 

Seeing only her previous victim, she gave chase. He ran, naturally. His luck failed when he tried to slide across a fallen pallet. Amanda’s hand shot out and grabbed him by the belt loops of his pants and yanked him back. First to the ground, then to her shoulder, Amanda turned for the hook. Then she considered the pallet. Dropping Dwight harshly to the ground, she wen to break that offending pile of wood. Breaking it so it would no longer cause her problems, she lifted Dwight once more. Dropping him on the hook called the Entity to take him from this trial. It was a rewarding feeling to remove someone from this time and place. It put more pressure on those still standing. 

Another generator chimed to life n the distance. She was losing her edge just a little. Then again, she also had not left one of the corners of the area since she came to be in this place. She needed to fix that as soon as she could. Heading towards it, she was going to find her next prey. She had placed a trap on Dwight, leaving her now with four remaining. Plenty to cause havoc with. Striking the generator once more as she passed, a third generator came to life. This would not do. They would be putting pressure on her if she wasn’t careful in guarding the remaining pieces of machinery. 

Running past the house, she took the time to calm herself and crouch once more. She was so much harder to spot and sense if she was lower to the ground. The whispers of the Entity were getting just a little louder, as she moved around the area. This time she had to cross most of the area before she had a hint of someone. There was a failed trial of the Entity, bringing a smile to Amanda’s face. She quickly and quietly made her way over and was able to ambush Tapp as she started to work on the generator again. He clearly didn’t see that coming. She started to go after him, then returned to the generator. Meg was there, in her bright pink outfit. She took off running instantly. Moving to kick the generator, Amanda yanked Nea off the generator. Did she really think that she would have been ignored? 

The woman didn’t even bother struggling. The hook came up quick and Nea was the lucky one to be on it. Returning to the generator, Amanda kicked it and then went back to break the pallet. Leaving the area and allowing a chance at saving the woman on the hook, Amanda went to break pallets that had been a problem. They would no longer be a problem. Slipping into a crouch, she went back to the original generator. It had been worked on yet again. She lunged, making to hit or scare off anyone nearby. No one was there. Disappointing. Damaging the machine once more, she felt someone was nearby the one on the hook. Maybe even saved them. Her direction changed, and she was on the prowl once again. 

It took longer this time to find someone. She searched behind the walls, rocks, and in the grass. No one was to be found. She knew there was Tapp, Meg, and Nea. None too difficult to catch, provided she found them first. The sound of a failed check echoed. Now she had a lead. Moving in that direction, she discovered Meg hiding from her. The woman ran back, leaving a trail behind her for Amanda to easily follow. The generator was worked on, nearly coming to life. Searching around, Amanda almost missed Nea crouched against the generator. Slashing at her, Nea cried out in pain as she ran away quickly. The game began again. 

Chasing her down, Nea was struck a second time when Amanda out mind-gamed her around some trees and rocks. Perhaps the Entity was generous when the second blow came down. Perhaps Amanda’s aim had improved that much. Either way, Nea slammed into the ground with a sound of pain. A trap was firmly placed on her skull, wanting her to suffer the panic of knowing she couldn’t escape without removing that first. This time she struggled, though it wouldn’t be nearly enough to save her from the hook. The cries of pain were welcome as Amanda went off in search of Tapp or Meg. Another generator came to life. Four. That would not do at all!

Searching near the main house, Amanda was alerted to the woman getting removed from the hook. These people were helpful, to each other, which was good for them and bad for Amanda. Once more, her direction was altered. That was just as well in the long run. Crouched, she approached the generator and lunged. She narrowly missed Tapp, her blade glancing off the tree nearby. Running the man down was easy. One blow landed and the second happened when he thought jumping through a window was his best option. Amanda refused to allow that to happen and lunged beyond the window. Tapp very nearly tripped over the window frame as he hit the ground. Wiping the blood from her blade, she went around the corner and slammed, perhaps a little harder than was needed, trap onto Tapp’s head. This was his second painful landing on the hook. There would not be a 3rd without the Entity’s cold embrace swiftly following. 

Striking the generator, she paused to observe Tapp. He was struggling against the claws of the Entity. Amanda’s head tilted just a fraction, seeing how he struggled in vain for rescue. If someone did come, it would just mean his death either way. Leaving, she had others to find. Rounds were taken to find the ladies left in the match. Amanda found the generator she had kicked previous, multiple times, was started again. Kicking it, she looked around before heading towards the hook. Tapp was free! She gave chase immediately. The man ran up a small hill and the Pig ran below, watching him the whole time. He jumped down, narrowly missing a strike from Amanda’s blade. He got lucky. Striking him down outside the main house in the center of all this, Amanda left him there to bleed.

Circling around the area, nothing was worked on. Where were the other two? Coming back to the house, she spotted Nea standing by a window. The woman turned sharply, disappearing as quick as she was found. She was still injured from before, which meant she had not been helped or chose not to help herself. The toolbox in hand told the Pig that the woman she was chasing likely put working on the machines ahead of her own wellbeing. It remained to be seen if that was a foolish choice or not. A second strike was not far behind. Leaving her downed by the house, the same as she did to Tapp, the woman was left to bleed out. Trap firmly in place on her head, Amanda walked away from Nea. Coming back seconds later, she decided to hang her up. Lifting the woman onto her shoulder, Amanda started for a hook. It was a fair distance away. Nea may have a chance to escape. 

She did not. The hook pierced her shoulder once more, ending her time in this trial. The Entity swiftly came down to claim the woman, removing all trace of her from the trial. Two remained. One was injured. Or so Amanda assumed anyway. She was going back to find out. Tapp and Meg were no where to be found. Searching the house, Amanda went upstairs. She didn’t see anyone. Turning to leave, she nearly ran into Tapp. The man ran, jumping off the second floor while Amanda swung and hit the wooden railing. His luck had run out. Her blade was going to find his flesh. As she jumped off the second floor herself, she slashed at him. He yelled in pain, running away with a minor boost of adrenaline. 

Tapp took off and briefly disappeared. Amanda went up onto a small hill to see where he was going. He had stopped a box to try and remove the trap on his head. She could not understand his logic in choosing to remain there, even when she was right behind him. Ripping him off the box straight to the ground, she lifted him to her shoulder. He struggled, but it was in vain. This would be his death on the hook. The Entity would be very pleased with her progress so far. One remained. The Entity swept Tapp up into her arms and all evidence of his existence here was removed. Now to find Meg.  
There was a very real chance she would lose this one to the mists. If that black lock had opened, and Meg found it… Amanda shook her head, running around the area searching. She checked the places she assumed there would be someone waiting or hiding. Nothing. There was no one around. Running up and over a small hill, Amanda continued her searching. The woman had to be around somewhere. A failed check alerted her, and Amanda turned around immediately. Without fail, she returned to the generator. She didn’t make it that far. Meg was hiding behind a broke tree. Amanda swung at her without hesitation. She missed, but that was of no consequence. 

As Meg ran for the hatch that was in fact nearby, Amanda was on her heels. As the woman attempted to leave, Amanda’s quick reaction kicked in. She reached for and yanked Meg back from leaving. Slamming her into the ground, she lifted the woman onto her shoulder. There was no escape. Not this time. She should have left when she had the chance. Now she would die on the hook like those who had already moved on. Once on the hook, Meg was unable to struggle. The Entity would claim her quickly. Amanda stood there, observing the quick passing of the woman. The Entity was a cruel mistress, and yet, she was so tender and caring to those who carried out her will. A whisper came from the Entity as the world around Amanda went black once more. “Merciless Killer.” 

**The Entity was pleased.**


	2. Chapter 2

This was nothing like what he expected. This was not fully his realm. He heard the whispers of something else by his ear. Or at least, what was left of his ear. Freddy found himself inclined to listen and for once, follow instructions without too much defiant behavior. The voice promised death, by his hand or by the hook.

As the world came into perspective, the dream demon took in his surroundings. He was on a hill, with the world dimmed around him. It was already decaying. Perfect. Freddy walked off the hill he was on and towards the vague outline of something in the distance. It was a generator. The machine those people, those survivors, were supposed to be finding and completing to escape his wraith. That would not come to pass. 

There was much to see and learn in this new world. The Entity, as Freddy came to know it, was the force behind all this and what was going to ones like him and the survivors. Was he considered the killer? He didn’t mind that. This area had many log pills and broken walls. The whispers continued to explain what his new role was in this realm. He was to hunt down and hook the survivors. They would not go easily however, and Freddy would have to do everything he could to prevent their escape. If he failed, the Entity would be displeased. If he succeeded, there may be a chance to murder by his own hand in a future trial. Something to look forward to. 

Broken buildings and log pills passed him by as he roamed in search of his prey. The grey surroundings were equally bright and dark. The power surged within him and he was sure that the Entity was lending a hand, for now. Each success would ensure his power had a chance to increase. Passing a generator that was slowly moving, there was someone nearby. Freddy took the time to search the area, still unsuccessful in finding anyone. Growing frustrated, he continued on his search. 

Making his way towards the broken building in the distance, he paused near some debris. There, crouched down and trying to be invisible, was a woman. Freddy considered her a moment before he pulled her into the dream world. Even loaming over her like the demon he was, she didn’t move until she felt the pull of the dream world. She was off like lightning then and Freddy eagerly gave chance. As she was lulled into his world, he swung at her with his claws. He missed, still growing used to how this world and its rules worked. The woman jumped through a window, her brown leather jacket just missed being sliced open by his claws. The metal resounded off the brick and she kept running. 

A pallet was dropped around a corner and Freddy took the chance to break it. One less obstacle in his future and one less barrier for the survivors to hide behind. In the distance, he could see the outline of the woman he had been chasing. This was something he could get used to. A little smile crossed his face as he continued the chase once more. She paused to work on a generator, perhaps to try and wake herself out of this hell. She was unsuccessful and took off running once more. Bright red marks littered the area, alerting Freddy to her chosen path. Weaving around the broken walls and another dropped pallet, Freddy was eager to shed her blood now. 

Somewhere in all this chase, Freddy was aware that two of the generators had been completed. He had heard their chimes and the bright lights above flicker to life. He still was determined to find this woman. She had now wasted his time. She had to die. Chasing her into the warehouse in the center of this area, Freddy briefly lost sight of her. As he looked at the building, inside and out, he noticed her off in the distance. She was making a fool out of him. 

In all this time, he had yet to even spot another person. He could hear, feel, the anger in the Entity’s whispers to him during this time. Another generator sprang to life in the distance as Freddy opened a locker. No one was there as he slammed the doors shut once more. Where had she gone? Once more, she was off in the distance. As he gave chase around the walls, logs and towards the building, the woman ran up the outside stairs. As she ran into the top floor, she chose to vault a window. Freddy swung at her, slicing open a wound. Her cries of pain were a joy to his ears. She dropped to the ground floor and limped out the front of the building. Freddy was right behind her. She couldn’t run for too much longer now. Freddy nearly got a second strike on her; however, she was quick and dropped a pallet on him instead. 

Stunned for a moment, he shook it off. She went back into the building. He followed her path as another generator was done. Four down. One left. Freddy was even more upset with himself that he couldn’t catch one little girl! Within reach, he waited a moment too long to take a swing and ran into the pallet a second time. It was easier to shake off this time, though it cost him time. She ran, dropping a pallet behind her. Freddy went around it, keeping her in his line of sight. She ducked around some rocks which didn’t save her. Freddy swung, and his claws connected a second time. She slammed into the ground. It was satisfying to Freddy, even if she had wasted all his time. Picking her up, the last generator was completed. This would not end well. He now had to make a choice. Placing her on a nearby hook, Freddy broke the pallets nearby. Choosing to leave her, he went towards the other door. He ran into a male survivor, putting him to sleep. The man left with a slash across his back. The others were still within the trial. 

As Freddy turned to go back towards the one he had on the hook, he knew he lost. She was freed, and he couldn’t see her in the dream world now. As he planned his next move, the trial was over.

**The Entity was displeased.**


	3. Chapter 3

The MacMillian Estate. His home. This was going to make this easy. The coal tower in the distance was a welcome sight. Walking straight ahead towards the shack in his field of view, Evan, better know as the Trapper, was on the prowl. The basement was there, a very welcome sight. He knew his task. He would please the Entity with his sacrifices. He needed to place traps in locations that would catch the survivors unaware. The smile that was permanently on his face thanks to his mask, was only the beginning. 

Places a trap around the edge of the shack in the grass, the Trapper knew this was a perfect location. When in a panic, the survivors tended to run around the corners of buildings without looking. Setting the trap down, he stepped on it and pried it open. The cracking sound of it setting was so lovely to his ears. Returning to the place he started, he picked up a second trap. He wouldn’t be caught off guard without a trap in hand. Walking towards a partially broken-down framework, he chose to place another trap in the grass nearby. Another place that was unsuspecting. That cracking sound was so satisfying when the traps were set, waiting on their first victim. 

As he moved forward to place a third trap by those pallets the survivors loved so much to use to obstruct his path, he heard the sound of a failed check on a generator. Perfect. A victim has given away their location. Weaving through the boxes and giant spindles, he picked up another trap and headed towards the generator. This was the first one he had heard that was being worked on. This was by the coal tower. Glancing at the building as he passed, he paused yet again to place a trap in the grassy area by some broken walls and a pallet. Approaching the location of the generator that was nearly roaring to life, he walked around it. Even in the dark he could not be fooled. 

Meg was crouched there, and he took this chance to slash her with his weapon. She yelped in pain and ran away. Allowing her the chance to leave for now, the Trapper collected a trap and broken down the generator again. Toying with the survivors was so delightful. Walking around the rocks nearby, he found another survivor. Nea was left running for her life just as Meg was after the Trapper unmercifully slashed at her. Both hits only fueled the Trapper’s bloodlust. He gave chance this time however. 

Nea ran through the bottom of the coal tower and vaulted a partially boarded window at the back. If only that window had a trap in the grass outside the window… The Trapper moved on and continued to chase. Stepping out of the window, Nea wasn’t far from him. Turning right, he continued the pursuit of his first victim. The surge for blood was rising as he continued to chase his prey. She dropped a pallet in his path. Going around the obstacle was the best choice for now, he could break it later. As Nea panicked, she dropped a second pallet and continued to run. The Trapper had no worries. He was going to catch her. She was running in a straight line between some trees and stacked boxes. The shack was at the end of this pathway. 

She veered off to the right and the Trapper caught up immediately. He slashed her, sending her straight to the ground. He wiped off his blade on his arm before picking her up. A generator was completed in this time which was frustrating. The basement was close, and it was his chosen destination. Nea struggled to free herself, but it was to no avail. The scream she released when the hook pierced her shoulder was delightful. No one had suspected the shack was trapped yet and the Trapper was pleased by this. As he reached the top of the stairs, another generator was finished. Now he was growing upset. He was running out of time to play with the victims. 

Placing a trap between the rocks and the wall of the shack, the Trapper continued with his quest, his task in this trial. Gathering another trap, a 3rd generator clicked to life. This would not due. He had to make the most of the brief time that was left. Heading towards where that last generator came to life, the Trapper heard the most beautiful sound. A victim in his trap. Now he had just to grab them. the trap was released moments before he arrived. Perhaps picking up that trap along the way was a poor choice. In the end, it was the better choice. He came upon the finished generator and could hear the whimpers of the victim. This was Claudette, he had come to know. He wiped off the blood on his arm from his strike against her. She was moaning on the ground from the wounds she had received. This trial was turning around to be in his favor now it seemed. 

Hauling her from the ground and to the hook that was mere feet away was glorious. The Trapper dropped her on the hook and placed a trap in the nearby grass. Perhaps another unlucky soul would run into it. Gathering a trap, possibly even the one Claudette had stepped in, the startled yelp of someone else getting caught was glorious. Heading off towards that sound, the Trapper was feeling excited about how the game had changed. Just as quick however he heard the trap release. The Entity alerted him to the victim on the hook, Nea, as she was saved. 

Arriving at the shack, no one was to be found. This puzzled him briefly. Searching the area revealed all three of those survivors. Meg took off running, Nea limped her way-out sight and Ace. The man who believed he was lucky, was the selected victim. He was already limping, a sign he had found a trap as the Trapper had not yet seen the man this trial. His cry of pain as the blade connected wasn’t as sweet as when he had struck the women before. No matter. They all died the same. Placing the man on the hook, he proceeded to kick the generator. The Entity warned of Claudette’s freedom from the hook. Replacing the trap that had caught a survivor, the Trapper heard Ace get saved. This was unacceptable. 

Whether in a panic or disoriented, Ace did not seem to run from the hook he had just been saved from. He tasted the blade a second time. Choosing to leave him bleeding out on the ground, the Trapper chased down Meg. She was the one he had not yet struck with his blade. She vaulted into the coal tower’s bottom level, leaving the Trapper to follow in her wake. This time, he trapped the window outside before anything else. This window would not be the saving grace the victims thought it would be. Stepping through the window, he went left and up the stairs. Meg was searching a box upstairs and had not left yet. 

She dropped from the second floor to the ground, pausing a moment to shake of the landing. She dodged two different swings made on her. However, when she dropped a pallet, thinking it would be helpful, she was wrong. She slid across the pallet too slow and felt the blade slice into her. She continued to run, though limping now. The Trapper continued to chase, knowing where she was going would not help her. She ducked around a corner and yelped. She had found a trap. Shame for her. Releasing the trap and picking her up, the woman was going on a hook. She struggled her best, but it was not good enough. 

Returning to the generator and the trap, the Trapper paused seeing Nea. She was, or had been, working on the generator. She darted past him, still injured. Allowing her to leave, he replaced the trap before moving on. Destroying the fallen pallet, the Trapper considered where to next place a trap. Looking at the window that had allowed Meg to run free for a moment, he placed a trap approximately under where someone would land if they jumped out. The Entity told him Meg was saved. At least, for now she was. 

Ace was spotted working on a generator. He tried to slip away, though failed. At the shack, the Trapper slashed him and was rewarding two-fold. One, he got the hit which left Ace groaning in pain and the second was he was hit with a pallet. Not a good reward, but still that pallet was nothing to be worried about for much longer. Walking around the building, he found Claudette hiding unsuccessfully behind a tree. She cried out as she was struck, running away into the darkness. Ace was there as well, perhaps not thinking clearly through the pain. It took time to chase Claudette and he was stunned by a second pallet. The generator next to him was worked on. Moving over to it, he found Nea crouched there once more. He took her out with a single hit. Checking the area yielded nothing. Kicking the generator, he picked up Nea and started for a hook. 

The Entity swiftly collected Nea from the trial. As he savored that, the generator behind him came to life. Meg was there and running already. She had recovered from her injuries. Shame. She ran towards the shack. An excellent choice that didn’t last long. She went left, over a pallet, and towards where Nea had been taken. She dropped another pallet and continued to run. The final generator was completed as he struck Meg. She cried out and took off running in another direction. Checking on the now powered doors, Ace was struck in his quest to get there. the man took off. Claudette was seen through the mist and darkness. She had been working on the door. 

Chasing Ace, the man narrowly missed the trap by the coal tower window. Dropping the pallet, the Trapper broke it. As he did, Ace ran into the trap under the other window. The Trapper could have smiled. Collecting his victim, he placed him on a hook nearby. The Entity’s claws gathered him swiftly. Another successful sacrifice. Claudette managed to get a door open and fled, leaving Meg alone in the trial. Would the woman get out? The Trapper wasn’t sure. As he checked the second door and returned to the open one, he considered his options. Meg was not in the exit gate, however when he turned around, she was crouched there. he swung, struck her, and she ran out the doors. Not the most successful he could have been. Perhaps the Entity would understand. A whisper as the trial ended gave him his answer.

**Brutal Killer**


End file.
